Businesses use a plurality of business process applications and/or services in their business operations. Applications and/or services can be programs that an end-user runs to accomplish certain tasks and can work in conjunction with one or more back-end systems, which can store the data to be worked on, such as, for example, business objects and other business data, as well as logic for manipulating the data, such as for example transactions or other business logic. Examples of back-end systems may include database systems, enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) systems, and customer relationship management (“CRM”) systems. A user interface (“UI”) can be designed to work in concert with application programs, and facilitates interaction between humans and computers by inviting and responding to user input. In order to accomplish various tasks, a user can initiate various applications, tasks, agents, etc. that may manipulate data in different ways to achieve results desired by the user.
Users can design and/or create various business process objects, such as sales orders, invoices, etc. A business object can be created using any known computing systems and languages (e.g., one such exemplary language includes advanced business application programming (“ABAP”) high level programming language, which is available from SAP SE, Walldorf, Germany). Such created objects can be stored in memory, such as in a database. An example of such database includes a High-Performance Analytic Appliance (“HANA”), which is a column-oriented, in-memory database appliance available from SAP SE, Walldorf, Germany. Objects can be created at design-time for execution at runtime of an application. To accommodate design-time creation and runtime execution, objects need to be deployed at the database. Deployment of objects can be a complicated process and conventionally, can involve a multitude of aspects, such as version control, lifecycle management, special programs, application layer artifacts, and others. This can significantly hinder efficient implementation of database systems, dependency management among objects, etc. Thus, there is a need for a transactional all-or-nothing deployment model that can simplify deployment of database systems.